


untitled

by brandonmayhews



Category: Topp Dogg (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi, OT3, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 18:11:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3456920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brandonmayhews/pseuds/brandonmayhews
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in the hours after concerts and before sleep</p>
            </blockquote>





	untitled

Sangwon's heart belonged to the times after concerts, when he could breathe and know that two people who loved him were breathing the same air right near him. Sangwon, Yoonchul, and Taeyang; the three stars that fit together to make a perfect constellation, the three brushstrokes that created a wonderful masterpiece. Their hearts could beat in synchronicity in the hours after concerts and before sleep, when they could hold each other and breathe together and love together. 

Not even the sun could shine brighter than Sangwon's smile when he got into bed with Taeyang and Yoonchul, fitting his tiny body between their frames, feeling their warmth and their love. He'd close his eyes and lie his head on Yoonchul's tummy, feeling Taeyang move closer so he could put his arm over the both of them. At some point one of the three would begin to hum or whisper, and their bodies would vibrate together, their bodies would smile together and their hearts would fly together.

Sometimes Sangwon would cry, here with his... lovers? His boyfriends? His stars. He'd begin to cry and he'd feel Taeyang's fingers rubbing his back, Yoonchul cooing in his ear, and they'd hold him until he wore himself out from sobbing. Sometimes they'd take turns making Sangwon moan, touching him and kissing him and telling him how beautiful he was. Sometimes Taeyang and Yoonchul would try to make him jealous, jokingly, by cuddling with each other and sticking their noses up at him until he pouted and whined, and then they'd make space for him between their limbs. 

There was always space for him here, unlike other places he'd been. No matter how out of place he felt in the world, Sangwon always found a spot in Taeyang and Yoonchul's arms. Every once in a while, Yoonchul would sing for him and Taeyang. Taeyang would hold Sangwon with one arm and use his other hand to play with his hair, kissing his forehead while Yoonchul sang in low, sweet tones. Yoonchul would grin through his words, looking at the people he loved most, the people who gave him a reason to sing. He'd pause in his words, leaning down to kiss the skin on Taeyang's neck, Sangwon's tiny nose. They'd feel his smile against their skin and then the room was full of giggles and smiles and soft whispers of love and care. 

Taeyang took care of the other two, he felt it was his duty being the oldest. But also they took care of him, Sangwon would kiss all along his body while Yoonchul touched him. He loved them, they loved him. 

The happiest man in the world could never smile as bright as the three of them did, in the hours after concerts and before sleep, when their hearts beat together and they loved each other with the intensity of every star combined.


End file.
